This disclosure relates to a therapeutic and body weight decompression table and in particular to a decompression table with built in positioning features for beneficial body stretching working alone or in concert with decompression
Decompression and opening of spaces between the lumbar spine vertebrae provides many benefits in the treatment of back issues. Such decompression may decrease pressure on the spinal nerves and increase the blood circulation and nutrients to the lumbar spine disc to prevent complications that occur in the lower back due poor biomechanics, posture, repetitive trauma, injuries and physical stress. Combining decompression with body positioning leading to controlled stretching of certain body parts may be beneficial for many neck and back ailments.